Lost Forver
by blackXroseXdying
Summary: That night would only be the beginning of the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Do you like pretending to care?  
>Do you ever begin to wonder?<br>Is it actually worth the trouble?  
>How do you not see what I see?<br>The dagger glares at me from the pool of blood that has formed on the floor.  
>The white bathroom tiles are stained red as I watch the blood flow quickly.<br>No one will notice.  
>I'll clean it when I wake.<br>For now I must sleep.  
>If I never wake will someone, anyone notice?<br>Will someone care enough to look for me?  
>No, I didn't think so.<br>I could lie here, slowly drifting away and not a soul in the world would notice.  
>Would someone come to visit my grave or would it become over run with weeds?<br>Lost forever.  
>My eyes slip closed as I rest my head against the shower wall, water running over me, mixing with the blood and I dream.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Craig's POV****  
><strong> I opened my eyes and rolled over, looking at my alarm clock.  
>"Shit!" I jumped up out of bed and dressed quickly.<br>It was nearly 3am and I was supposed to be at the cemetary hours ago. I'd only planned on sleeping for a few minutes before I had to leave.  
>I grabbed my backpack and stuffed the small wool blanket from the bottom of my bed into it before I opened the window. I threw the bag down onto the ground and then climbed out onto the ledge. I sat there for a second before dropping down onto the snow covered ground and walking down the street. I made my way to the edge of town and into the cemetary.<br>I climbed the gate and dropped down the other side and ran off down the hill towards the grave where I met my best friend every nght. The grassy patch in front of the grave was empty. Kenny should be here; he always was.  
>"He'll be here Kaz; he's just running a little late." I said as I sat down and leaned against the headstone.<br>I covered myself with the blanket from my bag and pulled my iPod out. I put the earphones into my ears and hit play, letting the soft music fill the silence. I stayed like that until the sun came up and I had to leave to get ready for school.  
>"I'm sure he had a good reason for not being here. He'll make it up to you though, I promise. I'll see you tonight, and Kenny will be here." I said to the grave as I walked away.<br>I walked back across town to my house and around into the backyard. I climbed up the tree right outside my window, which I had left open slightly and climbed through just a few minutes before my alarm was due to go off.  
>I couldn't help but feel like something had happened to Kenny. His sister was killed by a drunk driver a year ago today and him and me have gone to her grave every night since she was buried.<br>I decided to just ask him once I saw him on the bus and I got ready for school. I got downstairs as both my parents were running out the door for work. I sat at the table eating breakfast when my sister came down the stairs. She was still in her pajamas, her hair was a mess and she looked like she'd been crying all night.  
>Before she could make it past the dining table and into the kitchen I stood up pulled her into a hug. Kenny's sister Karen had been Ruby's best friend since they were 3. I stood there rubbing her back slightly until she pulled away from me.<br>"I need coffee." was all she said, before walking into the kitchen and pouring coffee, milk and a few teaspoons of sugar into her favorite coffee mug.  
>"Do you need me to stay home with you today Rubes?" I asked, moving to stand next to her.<br>"No, it's okay. You need to be there for Kenny." she said, rubbing her eyes.  
>"How about I walk over to his place and bring him back here? We can all hang out for the day."<br>She thought about it for a second and then nodded.  
>"I'll go make myself somewhat presentable then." she put her empty cup in the sink and then ran upstairs.<br>I got my iPod out of my backpack, threw the bag back in my room and then left. Nearly 20 minutes later I was in front of Kenny's house and knocking on the door. His parents were probably still passed out but I knew he would be awake and getting ready to head to the bus stop.  
>I waited for a few minutes and then knocked again. Still there was no answer, so I pushed slightly on the door and it opened.<br>"Hello?" I called. "Anyone up?"  
>There was no answer, so I crept quietly up the stairs and to the back of the house where Kenny's room was.<br>"You in here Ken?" I opened the door and found the room empty. "Well you're not at the bus stop 'cause I walked past there."  
>I heard the shower running and nearly slapped myself.<br>"Should've known." I said to myself, walking across the hallway.  
>"Kenny, I don't care how much you drank last night and how hungover you are, you're coming over to my place and we're gonna chill with Ruby today." I said.<br>Still there was no answer.  
>"Look, dude, I'm not gong in there to drag your ass out. I ran out of brain bleach after I walked in on Stan and Kyle last weekend. Now hurry up!"<br>I went back into Kenny's room and flopped down onto the matress on the floor and waited.  
>Some time later I felt my phone buzzing in the pocket of my jeans. I stared at the caller I.D before answering it.<br>"Where are you Craig? You've been gone for over 2 hours." Ruby said when I answered.  
>"2 hours? It hasn't been that long has it? Shit! Let me go see if Kenny's out of the shower yet."<br>I opened his door and heard the shower still running.  
>"Let me call you back. I have to go drag him out." I hung up and sild the phone back into my pocket.<br>"Kenny, cover up, I'm coming in."  
>I opened the door and looked around. The bathroom was practically empty, the only sign that anyone was in here was the water running from the shower.<br>I pulled the curtain back and screamed.  
>"Kenny! No! Fuck! No, what have you done?"<br>There was blood everywhere. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and called an ambulance. I gave them the address and told them what it looked like had happened and then dropped my phone on the floor.  
>I climbed over the edge of the tub, switched off the water and then sat next to Kenny, pulling him against my side. He was pale and cold and his lips were blue, but he was breathing; barely.<br>"Kenny? Kenny, come on buddy, wake up for me, huh? If not for me then for Karen." I said, slapping his cheek slightly.  
>After a few slaps he twitched. I hadn't actually expected for him to respond.<br>"Kenny?"  
>He just grunted at me.<br>"The paramedics will be here soon. You're not gonna die Kenny. I won't let you."  
>Not too soon after I heard sirens and a thumping on the door.<br>"Kenny, I have to go, but I will back in a minute." I leant him against the side of the tub and ran downstairs.  
>"He's upstairs in the bathroom." I said once I'd opened the door.<br>They rushed past me and up the stairs. I slid down the wall in the hallway and buried my face in my hands. I wanted to run up there and make sure he was okay, but I couldn't, I would just be in the way.  
>I remembered I was meant to be going back home to Ruby but when I went to pull my phone out I found it missing. It was still on the bathroom floor. Damn.<br>I stood up to see if I was able to get it and when I looked up towards the top of the stairs the paramedics were bringing Kenny down on a stretcher.  
>"Can I ride in the ambulance with him? I just need to get my phone from the bathroom." I said.<br>"Yes of course. Are you his brother?" one of them asked.  
>"No, best friend."<br>"Okay, don't take too long now." the lady smiled sadly at me as I ran up the stairs and grabbed my phone off the floor.  
>I was already back out the front door was they were loading Kenny into the back of the ambulance. I climbed in and sat on the little seat that was next to the stretcher.<br>Kenny's eyes were half open now and he was looking right at me.  
>"It's okay Kenny, you're gonna be okay."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
><strong>**Craig's POV  
><strong>The ambulance pulled into emergency bay outside the hospital and I was ushered out into the cold air. The paramedics wheeled Kenny into the emergency room and down a corridor. I went to follow and was held back by a doctor.  
>"You need to stay here until we stabalize your friend." he said and then disapeared down the corridor and threw a set of double doors.<br>I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding and went back outside. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Ruby's number. She answered on the secnd ring.  
>"Where are you?" she asked, panicking.<br>"I'm at the hospital. Kenny's...it doesn't look good Ruby." I said.  
>"Do you want me to come down?"<br>"No stay home, I'll let you know if anything happens."  
>"Okay. When he wakes up tell him I'm here for him."<br>"Alright, I'll talk to you soon Ruby."  
>I hung up the phone and went back into the waiting room. I threw myself into one of the uncomforable chairs and leant my head back against a wall. I watched as people walked in and out of the room with various injuries and after nearly 3 hours I started to get impatiant. Surely I should have heard something by now.<br>I walked up to the front counter and waited until the nurse behind the glass noticed me standing there.  
>"How can I help you?" she asked.<br>"My friend came in here about 3 hours ago. Is there any news on him yet?" I asked.  
>"What's his name?"<br>"Kenneth McCormick."  
>She typed his name into the computer and then waited.<br>"He's been admitted into ICU. The doctor who is taking care of him should be coming out in a few minutes to talk to you." she said and smiled sadly.  
>"Thank you." I walked back to my seat and sat down.<br>Not too long later the doctor who had told me to stay here was standing in front of me.  
>"Is he okay? Can I go and see him?" I asked, standing up.<br>"He is stable. It was touch and go for a few minutes because of how much blood he'd lost, but he should make it. Do you have any idea why he would've done this?" the doctor asked.  
>"Not really. Well it is the first year anniversary of his sisters death, they were best friends before she died, but I don't think that would make him do something like this. Is he awake? Can I go and see him?"<br>"Of course, and if you think of anything else that could of led to this, please tell me."  
>"Thank you." I said.<br>He led me down one of the brightly lit corridors and then through another set of double doors and into a smaller, dimmer room. There was only two beds in here and each of the had curtains drawn all the way around. It was silent except for the steady beeping of the monitors.  
>The doctor pointed to the bed on the right and then walked out. I took a second to compose myself and then slipped through the gap in the curtains.<br>"Oh my god, Kenny!" I breathed when I saw him.  
>He was whiter than the sheets he was lying in and it was hard to believe he was alive. Both arms were bandaged heavily and resting on top of the blankets.<br>I sat down in the chair next to his bed and held his hand in one of mine.  
>"Kenny? Please wake up." I whispered.<br>"Craig?" he asked without opening his eyes.  
>"You're awake?"<br>"Yeah, I was awake when you came in. Jus' hurts to open my eyes." he smiled a little and then his face went blank again.  
>"You've got to be strong okay? You've got to fight this. For me and Ruby but most of all for Karen." I said, squeezing his hand slightly.<br>He was silent for a while and then he spoke again.  
>"Craig? Promise me something?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.<br>"Anything." I said, sitting up a little straighter.  
>"Don't...don't let my grave...let <em>me <em>be lost forever."  
>"Kenny, what are you talking about? You're going to die. You're going to pull through this. You're stronger then death Kenny. Yu just have to fight it...as hard as you can." Tears welled up in my eyes and I squeezed them shut to stop them from falling.<br>"Jus' promise me." His voice was barley audable now.  
>"Okay, I promise. When you get old...when we get old, I'll visit your grave everyday. You're aren't leaving me Kenny, not yet."<br>There was silence and tehn his pale fingers squeezed my hand for a second and then fell limp in my palm. The heart monitor stop beeping and became one long flatline.  
>"No, kenny, please. Come back to me." I squeezed his hand harder and stood up. "Don't worry Kenny, you won't be lost. I'll visit you and Karen everyday, I promise."<br>I walked away from the bed as doctors poured into the room and I ran back down the corridor with tears blurring my vision and out the hospital doors. I ran to the cemetary down the street and collapsed onto Karen's grave. I couldn't stop the tears that now steadily poured down my face and there was no stopping the sobs that ripped from chest.  
>"He's gone Karen, I couldn't save him. I'm sorry, I couldn't save him." I choked out, staring at the tombstone.<br>I sat down against it and calmed my breathing down.  
>It wasnt until the sun started to set and the grounds keeper came around that I left and I realized I was still mutering 'couldn't save him' to myself.<br>I walked through the front door of my house and saw Ruby sitting at the dining table. She looked at me and her face fell.  
>"No, he's not? Please?" she said, tears aready working their way down her face.<br>"I was too late. I couldn't save him." I whispered and felt tears in my eyes again.  
>Ruby rushed over to me and held onto me as we fell to the floor in the dining floor.<br>"I'm so sorry Craig. I'm so sorry." she said after a while. 

_**6 Months Later  
><strong>_It's the 6 month anniversary of Kenny's death today. I walked through the cemetary gates and down the pebeled drive to the grassy patch where Kenn was buried next to Karen.  
>I place the orange flowers on his grave and pulled at the few weeds that had sprouted up over the last two days since I'd visited.<br>"I made a promise to you Kenny. I won't let you be lost...not now...not ever." I said.

_**A/N: Don't be fooled by the ending of this chapter...it's not the end of the story.**_


End file.
